La vie de Sakura
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: Quand Sakura décide de tenir un journal intime...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Dodie

Genre : Journal intime

Titre : Le journal de Sakura

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi

-----------------------------------------------------

°Chapitre 1°

Vendredi 21 Aout 2003

7h12

Saleté de réveil.  
7h12... Le temps de me lever, de m'habiller, de me coiffer.. de me préparer... il sera 7h50.  
Bon, aller, courage...

7h20

Franchement pas envie de me lever... mais bon, quand il faut, il faut !

8h10

Cela a prit plus de temps que prévu Suis en retard de 30 minutes.. Argh, horreur.

8h45

... Suis arrivée au lieu de rendez vous.  
Naruto : pas là Sasuke : Il est la mais c'est comme si il ne l'était pas.. Kakashi-Sensei : Pas la, comme d'habitude.  
C'est partit pour de longues minutes.. Que dis-je , de longues heures d'attente.

9h30

Houraaaa, Naruto est arrivé !

11h30

Enfin, notre Sensei est là, on va pouvoir aller en mission.  
Hein ? Quoi ? Notre mission consiste à aller aider une veille Dame à faire les courses ?

J'y crois paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas

12h15

Ouf, enfin, terminé.  
J'y crois pas, j'ai cru que j'allais la taper la veille ! Toujours à blablater, à sortir des bétises, et elle avance à du 1 à l'heure.

12h30

Mangeeeeeeeeeer Enfin, Comme j'étais en retard ce matin, j'ai même pas déjeuné.  
Je vais me rattraper.  
Mais il faut faire doucement quand même.  
Je me suis peser hier... aie aie, catastophe.  
Régime, terminé les fêtes, les petit verres de champagne, les petits chocolat et ce qui s'en suit.  
A la diète !  
Argggh, malheur.. Comment ca ce fait que j'ai maissé trainer des gâteau dans ma maison ?  
Bon.. régime, demain ! aller !

13h00

Trouver de quoi s'occuper.  
Trouver.  
Trouver...

Rahhh, malédiction.  
Bon, je vais trouvé.  
Ca y est ! Je vais aller rendre visite à Ino.  
Allez, c'est partit !

19h00

C'était pas une bonne idée.  
J'ai été la voir.  
Fleurs Sasuke Fleur Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle à avec ce crétin ?  
Bon, d'accord, moi aussi je l'aimait bien avant, mais j'ai trournée la page !  
Pfff, en bref, après midi mortellement ennuyeuse, suivit d'une soirée qui sera tout aussi mortellement ennuyeuse...

19h30

Soupé léger.  
C'est décidé, régime demain vais en profiter ce soir tiens.  
Soirée pygama devant la télé et un bon film à l'eau de rose dégoulina de romantisme à m'en faire pleurer.  
Glace pour me réconforter et mon nounours préféré.

22h30

Mauvaise idée.  
Ai mal au ventre.  
Ai trop pleurée.  
Mon nounours a finit en charpie.  
Bon, dodo ca vaut mieu

22h45

Sous les draps.  
Ventilo allumé, il fait crevant de chaud Bon, à demain journal !

°Fin du chapitre 1°

Alors, comment vous trouvez ma nouvelle fanfiction ? 


	2. Jour 2

Auteur : Dodie

Genre : Journal intime

Titre : Le journal de Sakura

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi$

Réponses aux review :

Kiba31 : Merci pour ta review voila la suite, bonne lecure!

Princesse d'Argent : tu es vraiment sur toutes mes fics :p je suis contente que ca te plaise merci pour tes review Voila la suite, bisous bonne lecture

Yami Himme : tu verra hihihi merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !

-----------------------------------------------------

°Chapitre 2°

Samedi 22 Aout

6h30

Arggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh Merde, suis tombée du lit.  
... A cause d'une sonnerie.  
Sonnerie.  
Sonnerie ?  
Réveil ?Non apparement pas .  
TELEPHONEEEEE

7H00

Note à moi même... Tuer Ino dès que je la vois, pour lui faire payer le fait de me réveilelr à 6h30 pour me dire qu'elle aime Sasuke... Grrr Allez, il faut se rendormir..

7h15

Même pas la peine, le sommeil ma définitivement fuit.  
Me reste plus qu'à me lever.  
Et tenter une petite approche de la balance...

7h20

... Plus jamais... plus jamais de glace le soir, et mangée comme je l'ai fais hier.  
58 kilos.. argggghhhh, horreur Régime sec aujourd'hui.

7h30

Vérification faites Il n'y a plus rien de calorique chez moi.  
Bien.  
Aujourd'hui, jour de congés.  
Que faire ?Aller se promener pour perdre des grammes

11h30

Evidement... Une promenade évolue souvent en journée magasin.  
Ais grillées ma carte de crédit.  
Mais j'ai de quoi m'habiller pour tout l'été au moin !

12h30

... C'est dur les régimes.  
Salade... sans vinaigrette... beurk Mais c'est ca ou alors les pantalon explosés A la guerre comme à la guerre.

14h00

Pfiouuu, j'ai jamais mis autant de tant pour manger quelques chose.  
Ouah.  
Bon.. tiens !  
Il y a une fête aujourd'hui à... oula... c'est loin.  
Bah, je vais prendre le bus pour y aller (oui oui, les bus existe la bas :p)

18h35

Ne famais faire trois tour de manège les uns à la suite des autres.  
Ma salade à jouée les rebelles et à voulu remonter.  
Bon.. maintenant...Maisons des horreurs !

18h45

Maison des horreurs.. Ne Jamais y retourner.. Tout ce qui fait peur, c'est la Dame à l'entrée, en train de se limer les ongles jusqu'au sang, pendant que de pauvres malheureux hurlent dans la maison.

19h00

Arghhhhhhh Ne jamais se mettre dans les montagnes russes à côté de gamin en couche culottes qui hurlent comme des tarés !  
J'ai les tympan explosés !

19h30  
Je suis dans le caca.  
Je suis venues en bus... parce que c'était très loin de chez moi.  
Ben maintenant j'ai pu de bus Je vais faire comment.  
Je sais !

Papa !

19h35

Papa dodo...

Maman !

19h40

Maman même chose.  
Ouinn, j'vais passer la nuit dehors !

20h00

Ya des gens louchent qui trainent dans la rues.  
Pfff, mais je vais faire quoi moi.. j'vais me faire tuer si je rentre pas bientôt à la maison.. /

20h30

Je suis fatiguée... je suis morte de froid.  
J'en ai ma claque ! Je vais faire du stop si ca continue !

23h30

Zut, me suis endormie.  
Heureusement, on ne m'a rien volé..Heyyyyyyyy J'ai pu de portefeuille Minceee, la vie est trop cruelleeeeee

00h00

Mon sauveuuuur .  
J'ai croisée quelqu'un que je connais.  
Le hic c'est que c'est Gaara du Désert.  
Il me fait peur...

00h30

Il est venue me parler ! Il m'a demandé

-"Sakura.. c'est bien ca "  
-"..Heu... oui"  
-"Qu'est ce que tu fais la "  
-"Ben.. en fait, j'était venue me détendre à la fête.. Mais je ne peux plus rentrer chez moi maintenant"  
-"Comment cela "  
-"Pu de bus..."

Et la, vous savez quoi ?  
Il m'a proposé de me ramener !  
Et oui, Sabaku No Gaara, proposant de me ramener.  
Il est gentil finalement.  
Sur le chemin, on a beaucoup parlé.  
Il n'est pas du tout comme je l'imaginais.  
Il est plus... humains...

00h45

Dodooooooooo, je tombe de sommeil.  
Bon, encore une journée mouvementée, rahhh.  
Allez, hop, extinction des feu et dodo

°Fin du chapitre 2°

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? 


End file.
